


It's time to go

by NanaAnaAnnie



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics)
Genre: Album: evermore (Taylor Swift), Album: folklore (Taylor Swift), Allison Hargreeves Needs A Hug, BAMF Allison, BAMF Allison Hargreeves, BAMF Vanya Hargreeves, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Diego Hargreeves is Bad at Feelings, Good Sibling Allison Hargreeves, Good Sibling Diego Hargreeves, Good Sibling Klaus Hargreeves, Good Sibling Luther Hargreeves, Good Sibling Number Five | The Boy, Good Sibling Number Six | Ben Hargreeves, Good Sibling Vanya Hargreeves, Hurt Diego Hargreeves, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Hurt Luther Hargreeves, Hurt Vanya Hargreeves, Inspired by Taylor Swift, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Lesbian Vanya Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves Deserves Better, Luther Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, POV Vanya Hargreeves, Protective Allison Hargreeves, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Protective Luther Hargreeves, Protective Vanya Hargreeves, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Soft Luther Hargreeves, Song: It's Time To Go (Taylor Swift), Stuttering Diego Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves Deserves Better, Vanya Hargreeves Gets a Hug, Vanya Hargreeves Has a Girlfriend, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Vanya Hargreeves-centric, no extra-ordinary: my life as number seven, vanya hargreeves is happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanaAnaAnnie/pseuds/NanaAnaAnnie
Summary: Where Vanya lives a very happy life withher girlffriend and best friend.orTen years ago Vanya stopped taking her pills, she stoped the apocalipse and learns how to be a better sister
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves & Everyone, Vanya Hargreeves & Leonard Peabody, Vanya Hargreeves & Original Character(s), Vanya Hargreeves & Siblings, Vanya Hargreeves/Original Character(s), Vanya Hargreeves/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	1. 01- It's Time To Go

**Author's Note:**

> Vanya here is a woman, she / her, as far as I know it was not announced if in the series Vanya will be a trans man, but anyway, iconic.
> 
> Much love to Elliot, he is a king and this author loves him very much.
> 
> *The italic word did not work so... the hospital scenes are flashback and the party is present

_The first thing Vanya noticed when she opened her eyes was that everything was very clear. Her entire body ached, her head throbbed as she looked around trying to understand what was going on._

_A hospital. She is in a hospital. The memories of her car overturning came back to her, two hands tried to hold her in place, she was panicking, she could hear the annoying noise of the machine beside her bed going faster and faster._

_Voices in the back of her head repeated her name, but she couldn't tell who was talking , she couldn't move anymore. Her body became softer and softer, until everything went dark again._

_(...)_

_"Mrs. Hargreeves, can you hear me?" A light is placed in front of her eyes. "You were in a car accident, yesterday you had a panic attack so I gave you a sedative to calm down"_

_Her stretcher was arranged for her to sit and she nodded to indicate that she was listening._

_"Ms. Hargreeves your leg is broken, as well as your jaw. Your elbow was dislocated and we had to reduce your jaw in order to intubate you, so you won't be able to talk for a while. You have multiple hand fractures, you damage your median nerve, and a laceraded forearm. I won't lie to you, it's going to be a hard recovery and there are high chances that your hand will not be what it was before "_

_She took a deep breath trying to absorb everything she just heard._

(...)

"People are freaking out with your new book., V." She smiled at Dean.

"Me too, I still can't believe that I'm finally done with it." She responds by drinking from her glass of wine.

She was having a small party with her friends to celebrate the launch of her new book.

Sarah raised her glass while agreeing with what Vanya had said. In addition to being part of her book editing team, Sarah is her girlfriend, the two met at work.

Many things have changed in the last ten years of her life, due to the nerve injury Vanya can no longer play her violin (which she still feels sad about). She transferred her passion to something else, to her words, her books.

She is considered the princess of crime because of her thrillers, not the queen as this post is and will always be for Agatha Christie (one of her greatest inspirations).

Her books have a duology of good and evil. Many are narrated by Detective August Taylor, an extraordinarily intelligent boy, he manages to solve mysteries like no one else.  
And others by Sophie Taylor.

Sophie is definitely one of the most intriguing characters Vanya has ever created, she is August's younger sister and is just as smart as he is, if not more. But she doesn't use intelligence for good.

When Vanya created Sophie, she thought why not take someone so smart, and not only make her a villain, but also having the book being narrated by her.

The siblings live a life of cat and mouse, chasing and fleeing each other. There are rare times when the two appear together in books, but these scenes about the siblings dynamic are the favorite parts for Vanya to write.

The two love each other, but they don't like each other. They do not underestimate each other. August knows exactly what Sophie is capable of and Sophie knows exactly what Ausgust is capable of and while they need each other to resolve the situations they are in, at the end of the day, they always have a plan to betray each other.

Besides her books, Vanya also found out about her powers. The drugs she took at the hospital ended up canceling the effect of the medicine that her father made her take for so long, and that's when the truth came out.

For a long time, she was hurt by her family. The things they spent their lives telling her still hurt her, when she has a bad day, she spends the day crying in bed.

She started therapy, and over time she learned to forgive them, but not entirely since she never had the courage to talk to them about it all.

But she was also afraid, afraid of what her father could do if he found out that in addition to knowing about her powers, Vanya had full control over them.

(...)

_Vanya had been in the hospital for almost three weeks and she was alone. Luther is not an option, he still lives with their father and she doesn’t want anything from Reginald, Allison's manager has always blocked calls from anyone at the Academy (she was never part of it, but it seems that it didn’t matter to that woman), she even doubts that her sister knows she called._

_Klaus is a drug addict, if he is not on the streets he must be in some rehabilitation clinic and she has no idea where Diego might be, he did not leave a form of contact after he left the house._

_"Hello." Vanya was brought out of her thoughts by a male voice from the door._

_A man was leaning against the wall outside her room, he wore the same ridiculously ugly hospital clothes as she and had some bruises on his face._

_She waved a hand and was surprised when he went farther into the room._

_"I was in the other car that got hit. Some guy, Leonard I think, hit your car and you hit me." She opens her eyes in shock. "I just wanted to know how you're doing. My room gives me a view of yours and I couldn't help but notice that you're alone here."_

_She looked away from him._

_"I'm Dean." He says holding out a notebook and pen to her before sitting on the end of the bed._

_Vanya watched him without speaking, not that she could in any way._

_"I heard the nurses saying that you couldn't speak. The things you start paying attention to when you're stuck in a bed, am i right?." He laughs._

_'I'm Vanya. And I'm alone because I have no one to call. You?' She shows him the notebook._

_"I'm sorry. I have my mother, but she is already old and I don't want to worry her"_

_'And the other guy?'_

_"Leonard?" She nods._

_"He died, from what they said he was drunk"_

_She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, hating the fact that she can't speak. She never spoke much in her life, but now that she didn't have a chance to choose, it seemed worse._

_She felt a hand on hers and looked at the man in front of her who gave her a smile._

_After that, Dean going to Vanya's room became routine. He always took the gossip that the nurses said around, they both ate together and watched the bad TV channels together._

_They became good friends the time they stayed there, the day Vanya could finally speak again, Dean freaked out because he could finally hear the voice of the woman who became a sister to him. She finally convinced him to call his mother, who swore at him for not doing tha before, what had made Vanya laugh, and she became attached to Mama (that's what she made everyone call her), whom she started to see as a maternal figure._

_Dean and Mama became the support system she needed, they became her family. They were the ones who supported her when she found out she could no longer play her violin, when she came out as a lesbian and they were the ones who convinced her to post Detective Taylor's first book and Mama was the one who dragged her into therapy._

_And most of the time, Vanya didn't think about her siblings or her sad old life. Once in a while she felt guilty for forgetting that they existed, but they forgot about her first._

(...)

"Vanya, honey." Her gaze goes to her girlfriend.

The two were on the balcony of the apartment they share, the place was spacious, unlike the old apartment that Vanya had. She learned to have a personality, to accept herself and she is very proud to have grown so much.

"Yeah?" She smiles as she looks into Sarah's green eyes.

"I love you." She giggles and puts her lips together.

"I love you too." Sarah takes the glass of wine from her hand.

"Girls." They turn to Dean. "Vanya ... your father"

"What about him?" She crosses her arms annoyed

"He is dead."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well, but of course." He puts one arm over her shoulders. "I want to know who's the one responsible for making my sister make lil sick moon-dog eyes."
> 
> "Oh my god, Klaus." She laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me this long, but here it is

Vanya knew that day would come eventually, but at the same time, she didn't think it would be anytime soon.

Her father had died, not that it was going to change anything in her life, but still. The man she had as a father was dead, and as much as she didn't like it, she cared about the man.

Now she was at the door of her childhood home. She had been standing there for at least five minutes without the courage to enter, to face her siblings for the first time in twelve years.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the doors and entered at once. If she was going to wait until she was ready, she would wait forever.

The first thing she noticed was that the house hadn’t changed at all since she left. She heard her mother's voice murmuring a melody, she followed the sound and found her mother sitting sewing.

"Mother?" She calls out to her, but the woman does not react.

She was about to call Grace again but steps upstairs caught her attention, by the sound, she was sure it was Allison.

Before long, the woman came down the stairs. Her eyes met as soon as she stopped at the bottom step and a smile formed on the faces of the two women.

"Vanya."

"Hi Allison."

The two give a quick hug that was uncomfortable and face each other with a half smile.

"You got a haircut." The highest one points. "I mean, I never saw you with short hair. It suits you."

Allison looked nervous, something Vanya was not used to either. Her sister has always been extremely self-confident, the divorce with her husband must really be affecting her.

"Thank you, Allison." She puts her hands in the pocket of her jacket.

At that moment, Diego passed both of them. He looked the two women for a few seconds and continued on his way as if they were not there.

"Hi, Diego. Can't you say hi to nobody?"

He stops on the stairs and turns to the sisters before rolling his eyes.

"Hi, Allison."

"And?" Vanya tilts her head and smirks.

"Hi, V. Are you two happy now?"

"Thanks." Allison sang. "And yes, very happy."

He continued on his way, Vanya looks down holding her laugh with a smirk.

"Reallyl?" Allison turns to him. "Very mature. Way to dress for the occasion, by the way."

"At least I'm wearing black." He speaks at the top of the stairs.

"God .." Allison turned her attention back to Vanya. "I forgot how much he used to use spandex."

They laugh together. 

(...)

Vanya walked around her father's library feeling nostalgic for the time she spent with Five in there, the boy's painting seemed to be playing with her feelings. She remembers all the times when she was younger when this painting gave her hope that he would return and not become another forgotten name in history.

A blue book caught her eye, she caught it confused by what it was doing there. Her book 'Long Cold Nights' was one of the first books she published and the fact that her father had it surprised her. Opening the book, the dedication made to her missing brother looked back at her. 

_For my brother F,_

_The ghost of your memory haunts even my wildest and deepets dreams._

Most of her books were dedicated to Five and Ben, it was the way she found to keep their memories alive.

"Welcome home, Miss Vanya."

"Pogo." She goes over to the chimpanzee and hugs him.

"It is so good to see." She forces a smile at him.

She was happy to see him, but she couldn't help thinking about the things he hid and still hides from her.

"Yes, your book." He says looking at her hands.

"Do you know if ..." She stopped to think. "Did he ever read it?"

"Not that I knew, but he bought it." He looks at her. "Particularly, I thought it was very good."

"Thanks." She turns to her brother's painting. "How long has it been since Five disappeared?"

"16 years, four months and 14 days." She looks at him with raised eyebrows.

"Your father insisted that I keep track."

"Do you want to know something stupid?" She laughs a little. "I always left the lights on for him. I was afraid he would come back, and it would be late, and the house would be dark and he wouldn't be able to find us. Then he would be gone again."

She smiles at the memory.

"So every night I made a snack and I made sure that all the lights were on"

"I remember your snacks. I'm pretty sure I stepped on half of those peanut butter and marshmallow sandwiches."

They laugh together.

"Your father always believed that Number Five was still out there somewhere. '

"And look where it took him."

Their conversation ended there, Vanya got herself a drink and sat on the couch while waiting for the rest of her siblings.

Before long, all the still living members of the Hargreeves family were in the same room for the first time in years.

"Listen here. There are still important things to discuss."

"Like what?"

"Like the cause of death."

Vanya looks at him confused.

"Here we go." Diego grunted.

"I don't understand. They said he died of the heart." She comments.

"According to the coroner."

"And wouldn't they know?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Theoretically."

"Theoretically?" Alisson looks at him.

"I just think at least something happened. The last time I spoke to our father, he was weird."

"Oh, quelle surprise." Vanya laughed at Klaus's words.

"What? It was funny." She says after realizing the look she got from Luther.

Vanya decided to be silent for a while, especially after Diego got up. Nothing good happens when these two fight.

"I can't just call dad in the after life and be like, 'Dad, could you just stop playing tennis with Hitler for a moment and take a quick call?" Vanya pursed her lips together, holding back her laugh.

"I'm not in the right .... frame of mind"

Drugs. She looked at her brother with pity, if there is one person who does not deserve the burden he is carrying, it is Klaus.

"And there is also the problem with the missing monocle?"

"Who cares about the damn monocle?"

"Exactly. It's worthless. Whoever took it must have a personal reason, someone close to him, with some resentment."

"What are you talking about?" "You still don't understand, Klaus?" Diego pauses.

"He thinks that one of us killed our father."

"Is this serious?"

"How can you think this?" She looks at him, the hurt evident in both her voice and her face.

She gets up from the couch and follows Klaus out. She was disappointed, but not surprised.

But if years of therapy have taught her something, it is knowing how to recognize denial, Luther was the only one who stayed in the house with their father. For 29 years, he lived with their father. Missions and their father were his life and now with their father dead, it made sense for him to think that someone had killed their father, but to think that one of them had crossed the line. 

___________________

 _Vanya was crying. She was trapped in a hospital bed unable to move or speak and she was alone. She has always been alone, she has this feeling of loneliness that has haunted her since she was little. But she had never felt the way she is feeling now and she didn’t like it. Her doctor had already informed her that her anxiety medication would probably not work properly because of the other medications and all she wanted at that moment was to be able to take her medication. The sound of her door being opened drew her attention.Dean watched her for a few seconds before lying down next to her and wrapping her in a hug. Her crying intensified after that and she squeezed him as if her life depended on it._

_____________________

There was someone complaining down the hall and Vanya followed the curious sound, she found Klaus pointing his finger at his father's ashes.

She laughed softly as she watched her brother make strange gestures, but she couldn't help herself when he dropped the ashes across the table.

Klaus turned scared to her, he had both hands on his face. She approached quickly.

"Quick. Hold the pot, I'll put the ashes inside."

The two begin work on putting their father's ashes back where it was.

"This must be the most intimate contact I have ever had with the bastard in, well, my whole life."

She comments to the man who laughs.

"Shit, shit, shit." Klaus says when most of the ashes fall to the floor instead of the pot. "Now we have nothing to do besides aspire ... do you want to eat something, dear sister?"

"Sure." She shrugs and smiles when he folds their arms together.

"So, Klaus, how's life going?" She asks.

"You know me, doing one thing here and there." She squeezes his hand. "And you?"

"I'm doing well, really well, actually." She takes a deep breath. "Did you just got out of rehab?"

"No, I'm done with those things." He separates from her as soon as they arrive in the kitchen.

"You don't have to lie to me, Klaus." She says sitting down. "Do you want to have dinner at my place tonight?"

She changes the subject when she realizes that her brother's posture has changed.

"Do you want to have dinner with lil me here?"

"Yes. And, there is a person I want you to meet." She admits.

"And who is it?" He supports both hands on his face.

"My girlfriend, we've lived together for a while and ....... she's always asking about you guys, figure why not?"

He gave little leaps and clapped his hands before sitting down next to her.

"Well, but of course." He puts one arm over her shoulders.

"I want to know who's the one responsible for making my sister make lil sick moon-dog eyes."

"Oh my god, Klaus." She laughs.

"'Tis going to be fun"

**Author's Note:**

> So, a few things I would like to explain.  
> I feel that this Vanya is more like the White Violin of the comics (the sexy way and the look of debauchery, at least that's what I feel) than the one in the series.
> 
> This Vanya was in therapy, has greater self-confidence and is very happy, I changed her style of clothing because, in the way I interpret, she uses clothes as another way to inflate and hide from the world. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
